List of hentai computer games
This is a list of hentai PC games, also known in Japan as H games, games with a specific type of sexual content, sometimes translated interculturally as "perverse". This list does not include fan created parodies. The market in Japan for this type of game is quite large, and only a small number of the games gain any level of recognition beyond the fans of the genre. * # A *''Air'' * Akane Maniax * Angel Type * Aries Aries Pure Dream Aries Pure Dream at ULV *''Artificial Girl'' *''Artificial Girl 2'' *''Artificial Girl 3'' *''Atlach=Nacha'' by Alicesoft'' B * The Baldrhead series *''Battle Raper'' series **''Battle Raper'' **''Battle Raper 2'' *''Bazooka Cafe'' *''Beat Angel Escalayer'' *''Bible Black'' *''Biko 1'' *''Biko 2: Reversible Face'' *''Biko 3'' *''Binary Pot'' *''Binetsu Kyoushi Cherry'' *''Bittersweet Fools'' *''Brave Soul'' *''Brutish Mine'' C **''Canvas2'' *''Castle Fantasia'' **''Castle Fantasia 2 - Seima Taisen'' **''Castle Fantasia 3 - Erencia Wars'' **''Castle Fantasia: Seima Taisen'' *''Casual Romance Club'' *''Cat Girl Alliance'' *''Chain ~ The Lost Footprintshttp://www.g-collections.com/chain-the-lost-footprints.html *Clover Heart's'' *''The Come See Me Tonight Series'' *''Comic Party'' *''Cosplay Fetish Academy'' *''Crescendo'' *''Cross Channel'' *''Cross Days'' D * The '' Da Capo'' series *''Darcrows'' *''December When There Is No Angel'' *''Discipline: Record of a Crusade'' * D.O.R. * [[Do You Like Horny Bunnies?|''H na Bunny-san wa Kirai?'' (Do You Like Horny Bunnies?)]] * Do You Like Horny Bunnies? 2 *''Dōkyūsei'' series by ELF **''Dōkyūsei'' (Classmates) **''Dōkyūsei 2'' **''Dōkyūsei 2 SP'' **''Ka-Kyū-Sei'' (Lower Classmates) *''Dōsei'' (Cohabitation) *''Doushin - Same Heart'' *''Dragon Knight'' series **''Knights of Xentar'' E *''Enzai: Falsely Accused'' (False charge) F **''Family Project'' http://www.g-collections.com/family-project.html *''Fifth'' by RUNE **''Fifth Twin'' **''Fifth Aile'' G **''Gibo- Stepmother's Sin'' **'' Green Green'' H *''Harukoi Otome'' * Haru no Ashioto (Step of Spring) *''Heart de Roommate'' *''Hitomi - My Stepsisterhttp://www.g-collections.com/hitomi-my-stepsister.html *Hizashi No Naka No Riaru'' *''HoneyComing'' *''Hoshiuta‎'' I *''Idols Galore!'' (ja: "Meshimase Aidoru") * The Idol Janshi Suchie-Pai series * The Immoral Study series *''Isaku'' by ELF J *''Jiburiru - The Devil Angel'' K *''Kagetsu Tohya'' *''Ka-Kyū-Sei'' (Lower Classmates) by ELF **''Kakyusei 2'' *''Kana Imōto'' (Kana - Little Sister) *''Kanon'' *''Kara no Naka no Kotori'' **''Akane Maniax'' by âge *''Kara no Shojo'' *''Katawa Shoujo'' *''Kikokugai'' * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (The Eternity You Desire) *''Kingdom'' *''Kizuato* ''Knights of Xentar *''Koi Hime'' (Mystic Princess) by ELF *''Kojin Taxi'' series *''Kokoro (video game)'' *''Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo'' (The Promise to This Blue Sky) * Kuro Ai (Dark Love) by Clock Up * Kusari (Chains) *''Kyuketsusenki Vjedogonia'' (Vampirdzhija Vjedogonia) L *''Lakers 1, 2, 3'' *''Lamune'' *''Let's Meow Meow!'' * Little Busters! Ecstasy *''Love Death 2'' M * Mahō Shōjo Meruru Kamigami no Shiho wo Motomete (Magical Girl Meruru) by Akatombo * Magical Antique *''Magical Girl Silk'' *''Maho Senshi Sweet Knights -Heroine Ryokujo Shirei-'' *''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai'' *''Majipuri -Wonder Cradle-'' *''Maple Colors'' *''May Club'' *''Miko Miko Nurse'' * The Milkyway series *''Mizuiro'' *''Moon.'' *''Moshimo Ashita ga Hare Naraba'' (If it is clear weather tomorrow) *''Muv-Luv'' by age-Soft N *''Nanatsuiro Drops'' (Seven Colored Drops) * The Natural series *''Nocturnal Illusion'' O *''Orange Pocket'' *''Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru'' (The Maidens are Falling in Love with Elder Sister) *''Oppai Slider 2'' P *''Pachinko Sexy Reaction'' **''Pachinko Sexy Reaction 2'' *''Paradise Heights'' http://www.classic-pc-games.com/pc/adult/paradise_heights.html *''Paradise Heights 2'' http://www.mobygames.com/game/paradise-heights-2 *''Peace@Pieces'' *''Phantom of Inferno'' *''Pick Me, Honey!'' (AKA "Anata no Osana") *''Polygonal Love'' series *''Popotan'' *''Princess Holiday'' *''Princess Waltz'' *''Prism Heart'' **''Prism Ark'' *''Private Garden'' *''Private Nurse'' http://www.g-collections.com/private-nurse.html *''PunyuPuri'' **''PunyuPuri EX'' **''PunyuPuri EXE - Tsukiakari no Raspberry'' **''PunyuPuri Rondo'' **''PunyuPuri XX - Yamiyo to Hoshi no Maidkan'' *''Pure Pure'' Q R * The Rance series by AliceSoft *''Rapelay'' * The Rasen Kairo series *''Real Girlfriend'' *''Really? Really!'' *''Refrain Blue'' *''Ren'ai CHU!'' *''Routes'' *''Rui wa Tomo o Yobu'' *''Runaway City'' http://www.mobygames.com/game/runaway-city S *''Sakura Sakura (visual novel)'' *''Sakura Strasse'' *''Saya no Uta'' (Saya's Song) *''School Days'' **''Summer Days'' **''Cross Days'' *''SchoolMate'' **''SchoolMateSweets! DesktopMate'' *''Season of the Sakura'' *''Secret Wife's Club'' *''Seiken no Fairies'' (Fairies of the Holy Sword) *''Sexfriend'' *''Sexy Beach'' *''Sexy Beach 2'' *''Sexy Beach 3'' *''Shizuku'' (Drip) *''Shuffle!'' *''Shusaku'' (Stinko) by ELF *''Snow'' *''Snow Drop'' *''Snow Sakurahttp://www.g-collections.com/snow-sakura.html *Sotsugyousei'' (Dokyusei 2 SP) (Nanpa 2 Special) by ELF * Sora no Iro, Mizu no Iro (Color of the Sky, Color of the Water) *''Soul Link'' **''Soul Link Extension'' *''The Story of Little Monica'' *''Suika'' (Water Summer) * The Super Real Mahjong series T * Tasogare (Twilight) * Tears to Tiara *''Tea Society of a Witch'' (ja: Majo No Ochakai) *''The Guts!'' series *''The Sagara Family'' *''Three Sisters' Story'' *''Tick! Tack!'' *''Togainu no Chi'' *''To Heart'' *''To Heart 2'' *''Tokimeki Check-In!'' *''Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life'' *''Triangle Heart'' *''Triangle Heart 2: Sazanami Zyoshiryo'' *''Triangle Heart 3: Sweet Songs Forever'' *''True Love'' *''Tsuki wa Higashi ni Hi wa Nishi ni: Operation Sanctuary'' (The Moon in the East, The Sun in the West -Operation Sanctuary) *"Tsukiakari no Raspberry~ Tsun Dere II" *''Tsukihime'' (Moon Princess) by Type-Moon U *''Umemaro 3D - Lewd Bomb Bust Female Teacher'' * Unity Marriage bride and bride * The univ series * Utawarerumono V *''Vagrants'' * The Variable Geo series * Viper GTS * Viper M1 *''Viper M3'' *''Viper M5'' *''Viper M16'' *''Viper RSR'' *''Viper STG (GTS;Viper Limited Edition)'' *''VIPER V10'' *''VIPER V6'' *''VIPER V6-R'' *''Viper V8'' *''Viper V8-R'' *''Viper-V6 '' * Viper V16 * Virgin Roster * The Virtuacall series W *''Wagamama Capriccio'' *''Wanko to Kurasou'' *''Water Closet'' **''Water Closet 2'' * The Welcome to Pia Carrot series *''Wind -a breath of heart-'' X * X-Change series * xxxHOLiC: Pleasure Holic 1 & 2 Y *''Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito'' (Yami, the Hat, and the Books of the Travelers) *''Yume Miru Kusuri: A Drug That Makes You Dream'' Z See also * List of video games based on anime or manga * List of hentai authors * Bishōjo * Bishōjo game * List of adult video games References http://www.uvlist.net/search?ftype=y Uvlist.net Category:Eroge Category:Hentai Hentai ko:성인 게임 목록 ja:アダルトゲームのタイトル一覧 pt:Anexo:Lista de eroge sq:Lista e lojrave Hentai zh:十八禁遊戲列表